The Administrative Core is responsible for allocafing and overseeing all CHERM resources; establishing and maintaining partnerships as well as the center's External Advisory Committee, Council, Community Advisory Board, and cores; scheduling meetings and other activities essential to the success of CHERM; selecting key personnel and the health disparities research conducted at CHERM; evaluating research progress and mentoring project leaders; and overseeing all other center activities. The paramount responsibility of the Administrative Core is to ensure that CHERM keeps its efforts focused on the goals of the program. These goals include development of a self sustaining research center and research programs that will enable rural, tribal, and Mexican migrant communities to address their health disparifies through the scientifically rational development of interventions consistent with their cultural beliefs. The Administrative Core is well integrated into CHERM in that it will contribute to accomplishing three of the four CHERM Speciflc Aims. To help achieve CHERM Speciflc Aim 1, the Administrative Core will assemble a leadership team, organize CHERM components, integrate CHERM components, maintain relationships, and evaluate the program. To help achieve CHERM Aim 2, the Administrative Core will develop and execute a robust mentoring plan for CHERM project leaders, new faculty hires, and pilot project leaders and will hire one new tenure track faculty and one senior investigator with expertise in rural health disparities. To help achieve CHERM Aim 4, the Administrative Core will encourage interdisciplinary studies between CHERM sociological/behavioral investigators and established immunologist and infectious disease bench scientists in order to better understand the basis for the high incidence of infectious diseases in Montana's rural communifies. Finally, all of the CHERM components address the overall speciflc aims of the Center, and it is the primary responsibility of the Administrafive Core to keep these components on track and to support the development of all CHERM invesfigators with the goal of improving the health of rural communifies.